educ_3004_curriculum_design_group_afandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Part 1: Developing a Plan for Evaluation/@comment-107.209.15.97-20140404153415
Final Draft. Let me know your thoughts. :) Expert Review-''' Before the training program will be utilized in training museum volunteers, experts in the field of volunteer management and museum tours will review the training curriculum design. They will be checking for the following: inaccuracies, ineffective methods, out-of-date material, appropriateness for the target learners, consistency between instructional strategies/ approach and theory. At this stage, the material is still in draft form and will receive a final revision, after careful consideration of expert feedback. 'Small Group Evaluation-' Test the knowledge of the volunteers prior to any instruction. A survey style self-evaluation will be presented to the trainees, pre commencement of their training. This evaluation will be broken down into three sections: an entry level test, an attitude evaluation, and a pretest. The entry level evaluation will assess if the necessary prior knowledge is present in the learner, before they proceed in the training program. The attitude assessment will be questionnaires that through a selection of attitude assessing questions which will help the designer assess how attitude affected the effectiveness of the various design components, for each individual learner. The pre-assessment will rank the known skills of the volunteers, based on level of skill competency. After completing the training course, the final assessment will be distributed, which will assess the learner’s skill after completion of the training program. At the end of the training program, we will also distribute the course evaluation to the learners asking them how they felt about the program and if they feel they acquired the knowledge and skill to perform the job and meet the terminal objectives of the program. 'Field Trials-' During this stage, the revised curriculum will be used on a group of at least 30 trainees. The training course will be run in its intended format. The instructors and trainers will be asked to observe the newly-released trainees on the job and ask them to complete an extensive questionnaire assessing the effectiveness of the instructional material. The learners performance, attitude, and time data will all be used in consideration of additional revisions, before launching the training program I full. Some factors that will be considered are: 'Can the individual successfully... ' Lead a museum exhibit tour Perform all of the tasks required to attend the museum information station Perform all of the tasks required to call and email patrons for donations ' ' '''How do the learners… Feel about the instruction? Implement the instruction? As designed? Can this instruction … Be executed in the way it was designed to be? Need additional entry level skills? Lead to the objectives being obtained? How do the teachers… Feel about the instruction? Think the instruction should be revised or adapted? Present the information? ' ' 'Ongoing Assessment -' Although we don't know what the business need it, I propose that 3-6 months after training, we compare museum exhibit customer satisfaction scores to the scores prior to the release of the program. This would reveal a lift in customer satisfaction or decline. We would target problem areas and address in program revisions if necessary. This would reveal ROI in customer satisfaction. We can also review the donations in the same way. Compare donations prior to program release to those after program launch. This would reveal ROI in donation activity. There is a third area which we could address which would be employee satisfaction. Since this program is new, it may demonstrate to the museum employees that you care enough to invest in their training. Studies have shown that happy employees reduce health insurance costs and go the extra mile when needed. Happy employees will mean happy museum patrons which may translate to more donations.